Was thatfor real?
by AccordionPlayingHamsterLover
Summary: A new villain threatens the lives of anyone living without love.....including two titans. BBXRAE, r r, flames are welcome as it was kinda rushed.


**Was that...for real?**

_Apologies for everyone reading Movie Magic, but I was watching an episode of The Mighty Boosh and it put an idea in my head that I had to act you wanna see where the idea came from, search YouTube for 'The Mighty Boosh howard and vince kiss'. Dw, I'll be updating Movie Magic very soon, just polishing up the fight.._

**Disclaimer; **I dont own the Teen Titans, and I owe this idea to The Mighty Boosh.

"TITANS, GO!"

The Titans leapt out at this weird new villain. He went under the name of 'Pucker Up' and he was nuts! He darted around, firing his pink laser gun at the Titans.

"A man and his big pink laser. How butch." Raven droned monotonously. Beast Boy heard her and sniggered. She was hilarious when she wanted to be.

They leapt up, running towards Pucker Up. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and pounced towards him. Pucker Up rolled out of the way just in time. He aimed his laser at Beast Boy, but Raven pulled him out of the way just as Pucker shot.

"Thanks Rae" BB sighed. Raven smirked and flew up.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She yelled, firing black magic towards him. Pucker again dived out of the way, firing at Raven. She put up a sheild, but the ray blasted through and hit her in the chest. She fell hard onto the floor.

"Friend Raven!!" Starfire cried. Her, Robin and Beast Boy shot to her side. She sat up slowly, rubbing her chest. "Ow. Thank god the shield weakened the blow." She muttered.

"Fools, out of my way." Pucker Up yelled. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at him and he fell, but he was back up within seconds.

"My qualm is not with you. I fight those who do not know love. Robin and Starfire, you share a deep love that I cannot defeat. Cyborg, you harbour a love for the one known as 'Bumblebee'. However, Beast Boy and Raven lead a loveless life. I choose to end it for them."

Raven shot up and ran towards him, but was stopped by Robin pulling her back.

"You and Beast Boy get out of here. You guys can't hurt him. We can, so we'll take care of this. Go, NOW!" Robin yelled. Raven and Beast Boy stared at each other before flying away. Pucker Up tried to chase them, but he was brought down by one of Starfires starbolts.

"You shall not harm my friends." She said angrily. Every time Pucker Up tried to get up, she blasted him back down. Robin and Cyborg ran over to him, holding down his arms.

"Why do you want to hurt them?" Robin growled. He began tying Pucker Up up (hehe), but was finding it hard. Pucker kept breaking his titanium bonds.

"Anyone who lives without love doesn't deserve life." Pucker growled.

The titans stared at each other. This one was actually nuts.

***********************************************************************************************

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting in an alley, their heads bowed in sorrow. Pucker Up was right, they were living without love and it hurt to realise.

"That lunatic was right, I'll never find love." Beast Boy muttered.

"At least you can feel love without anything exploding. And you already felt love before with Terra. Im destined to be alone."

Beast Boy looked up at her. She had tears running silently down her cheeks. Acting on instinct, he placed an arm around her shoulders. She didnt shrug him off, right now she needed the physical contact.

"That wasn't love. I know that now. I liked her, sure, she was cute and immature and funny. But shes not the one for me." He said softly.

"At least you felt something for someone. I'll never be allowed to love." Raven sobbed.

"Yes, you will. If you find your true love, they wont care about what your powers might do to them. They'll stick by you no matter what."

She looked up at him and he stared into her beautiful violet eyes. She gazed back into his emerald green ones, smiling ever so lightly.

"Thanks. You're.....you're a real friend." She sniffled.

"Anytime." He smiled back. Reluctantly, he took his arm back off her shoulders. He'd been enjoying holding her so close but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

They sat there, in silence, just looking at each other. She marvelled at how a guy as handsome as him hadn't been snapped up ages ago. Maybe being green really was a big handicap.

Suddenly, Ravens communicator began to buzz. She opened it to see Robin staring back at her, a panicky look on his face.

"Raven, you and beast boy had better be careful. We couldn't restrain Pucker and he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. He might come after you two, so be careful. We're tracking him now, we'll let you know when its safe."

Raven snapped it shut and placed her head in her hands.

"So...that nutter could be on his way already?" Beast Boy said shakily.

".....Hes already here." A voice growled behind them.

The pair whirled round to see Pucker Up aiming his gun at the pair of them. Beast Boy jumped up and leapt in front of Raven, sheilding her.

"Dude, what do you want?" Beast Boy yelled. He would normally morph into a lion and tear this guy to shreds, but he didnt want to expose Raven to him.

"I want those who do not love to die!!" He screamed maniacally.

"Then why are you going to kill us?....er....Im in love already!"

Raven looked at him shocked. He winked at her and turned back. What is he up to, she wondered.

"Lies! Lies of a cornered rat!" Pucker yelled, aiming the cannon at Beast Boy. He felt a pressure in his hand, and looked down to see Raven holding it, clearly terrified.

"Im not lying. Im in love with Raven!" He yelled triumphently at the maniac. Raven let go of his hand, completely shocked. But then she understood what he was doing.

"Yeah, yeah we're in love." She said shakily. Beast Boy grinned, not caring whether she meant it or not.

"Prove it." Pucker Up yelled, ready to fire if they didn't.

Beast Boy whirled round to her, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He felt Raven stiffen, then relax and kiss back. For the pair of them, this was their first kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he gently pulled her closer. They felt a warmth in their hearts that they didn't know was possible, and they enjoyed the kiss for as long as they could before they had to break apart. Beast Boy grinned at her before turning back to Pucker Up.

"Eh?" He grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ok, I apologise most heartily, the pair of you are clearly in love, i shall leave you be."

Raven walked forward, her eyes glowing white. "Wish I could say the same for you." She bound him in black magic and lay him on the floor. She then turned to Beast Boy, her eyes returning to violet.

"Beast Boy, thanks. You saved us both. That was a really clever idea."

He walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace. She returned it, wondering what it meant. She looked up, realisation dawning on her face. He had the softest look on his face as she gazed into his eyes.

"Wait, was.....was that for real?" She whispered. He smiled and pushed his lips against hers again. She willingly kissed him back.

"Yes, Raven, that was for real." He whispered as they pulled back slightly. He pushed a strand of hair from her face. "I really do love you."

She smiled, tears filling her eyes. "I love you too." They closed the gap between them, kissing gently. And as Pucker Up watched the happy couple, he thought to himself "One day they'll thank me.......man this black magics itchy....."

_There you go, pointless fluff! R+R please! Luv y'all!_


End file.
